1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gauges and jigs that are used during the installation of railing spindles to create uniform spaces between those elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to gauges and jigs for railing spindles that can be selectively adjusted in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many exposed elevated structures, such as stairs, decks, balconies and the like, that are protected with railing systems. A typical railing system contains one or two horizontal rails. The space between the railings, or the railing and the floor, is filled with vertical railing spindles. The purpose of the railing system is to provide a barrier that would prevent a person from accidently falling off the edge of the elevated structure.
Many different municipalities have adapted standardized building codes that set specifications for the length and spacing of railing spindles in a railing system. A commonly adapted building code requires that railing spindles be spaced no more than four inches apart. Accordingly, when a carpenter builds a railing system, care is taken not to space the railing spindles too far apart, else the railing system will fail inspection from the municipality building inspector.
When building railing systems, carpenters commonly cut a piece of wood to the size desired for the railing spindle spacing. The cut piece of wood is then used as a gauge during the installation of the railing spindles. Although a cut piece of wood works as a spacing gauge, it does have its disadvantages. First, a cut piece of wood is not adjustable. Accordingly, different pieces of wood must be cut at different times if there are designed variations in the layout of the railing spindles. A second disadvantage is that a cut block of wood is not self supporting. Accordingly, a carpenter must manipulate both the block of wood and the railing spindles during the installation process. A third disadvantage of a cut block of wood is that it provides no indication as to whether or not a railing spindle is vertically straight. Rather, the cut block of wood only spaces a railing spindle a predetermined distance from the previous railing spindle. If the previous railing spindle is warped or otherwise not straight, this error is transferred to the next railing spindle through the use of the cut block of wood. Consequently, each railing spindle must be checked with a level and corrected after the cut block of wood is used. This requires a carpenter to manipulate the railing, the cut block and a level in properly positioning each railing spindle.
In the prior art, spindle spacing devices have been developed that improve upon the cut block of wood. Such prior art devices embody adjustments that allow the spacing device to be adjusted to different spacing dimensions. Such prior art spacing devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,905 to Jablonski, entitled Apparatus For Accurately Spacing Railing Spindles. However, such prior art spacing devices are time consuming to install. Furthermore, such prior art spacing devices often gauge from the previous railing spindle. Accordingly, if any railing spindle is warped, that error can be transmitted to subsequent railing spindles. A carpenter must therefore still check each railing spindle with a level during construction to ensure each railing spindle is straight.
A need therefore exists in the art of railing spindle spacers for a device that is adjustable, easy to install, self supporting, and eliminates the need for the use of a level. These needs are met by the present invention as is described and claimed below.